Knight in Yellow Spandex
by Cheeeesy-Bagles
Summary: Robin doesn't get kidnapped by petty thugs. However, the same can't be said for Dick Grayson. Wally West doesn't appreciate it when you snatch his best friend off the streets; neither does Kid Flash.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Generic Kidnappings Don't Make You Feel the Aster

If you were to ask Dick Grayson (AKA: Bruce Wayne's son AKA: Robin) what he planned on doing during his visit to Central City, "get kidnapped" certainly wouldn't be what he said. If you knew he was a hero, "enjoy a crime-fighting free week" (as Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson showing up in the city around the same time as Batman and Robin suddenly did would raise too many suspicious) would be a likely answer, but being kidnapped? Nah, he was good.

That was just his luck wasn't it?

He had been on his way to visit his best friend Wally West (the person who would probably get him out of this generic mess, since the Flash was off-planet) when he was grabbed and pulled into a nearby alley. The men kidnapping him did the good old-fashioned "white van and abandoned building thing" as well as the stereotypical "demand a ransom from Bruce Wayne thing". They were pretty whelming, so Dick wasn't particularly frightened. He'd been through this routine before and could defend himself easily if the situation got too dangerous to stay in the "scared rich boy" role. But for now, things were too aster to use his Robin skills. If he did everyone would wonder how the pampered Dick Grayson got out of there.

Still, he didn't really like having to spend his day tied to a fold-up chair in a dingy warehouse.

". . . Fuck Off! Don't try to 'reason' with me ya fuckin' prick! I want fifteen million delivered to 45 Springfield Ave by the end of the week or yer precious brat gets a bullet in his brain!" The lead captor hung up the phone. Dick rolled his eyes. For one, he was using his own mobile phone, which was traceable. Another thing was that a week was way too long of a deadline. In a kidnapping this obvious, it would barely take 18 hours to pick up his location* and send in the calvary through police investigation alone. And it was much faster when you had a hero in town.

(Not to mention he still had his tracker on him. He'd be out of there in no time.)

"What're ya smirking at, you little shit?" Oh, he hadn't done a very good job looking scared. Darn, that was standard protocol for kidnappings as Dick Grayson. "Answer me!" Oh, they wanted him to respond.

"Just the fact that you actually think you'll get away with this," he said honestly. The lead thug stomped towards him, first raised.

"You pampered little-"

That was about when a yellow blur burst through the window.

 _Right on time, Wally._

'£'

 **Sorry I haven't posted in a while.**

 ***I'm not entirely sure about these statistics, but I think they're fairly realistic considering that these are a bunch of idiots who asked for a ransom delivered to their homes using their own phone.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Generic Rescues On The Other Hand. . .

Wally West liked a lot of things. He liked girls, science, food, being a superhero, his family, and his best friend. Take anything on that list away from him, and you weren't in for anything pleasant. Needless to say, he didn't appreciate being called in by Batman to go find his best friend (which is on the list) Dick Grayson and save him from a bunch of petty thugs trying to make a quick buck.

He followed the tracking signal on the stupid tiny device Batman gave him to Dick's supposed location. As expected, it ended up being an abandoned building with a white van outside. He crept up to the window. Looking in, Wally saw that Dick was tied to a chair and there were only two thugs to take care of.

 _I'm_ _liking these odds,_ he smirked.

One of the morons was yelling at Dick.

". . .get away with this."

"You pampered little-" The idiot raised his fist.

 _Oh, **heck** no!_

Wally burst through the window and kicked the criminal in the head. He zipped around, untied Dick, and punched the other guy in the jaw.

"How'd I do?"

"10/10."

"Great! Piggy back ride? Wait- better idea!" Wally smirked. Dick frowned.

"What better ide- WOAH! Hey! Put me down!"

Wally laughed as he carried his best friend bridal style and ran back to the hotel where the Wayne's were staying the whole way he shouted things along the lines of "I have you Princess!" and "Fear not, fair maiden!"

He dropped Dick off in the parking lot and cheeses it. Immediately texting the whole team pictures he'd taken of the whole ordeal (with Dick's face blurred, but they all knew it was him).

They had a riot teasing him during the next mission.


End file.
